


Why Mako.

by MgFyre_Abc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Humor, Mute!Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgFyre_Abc/pseuds/MgFyre_Abc
Summary: Korra's inner monologue. As she (the adorkable mute) meets Asami (Mako's girlfriend), who just so happens to be assigned Korra designated ride to a party.And then like basically everything else.





	1. Chapter 1

Really.

This person.

People.

Okay, these people. For real?

Fine. Let's go. I'll win. I always win. It's like, my thing, winning. Could this light go by any slower? I have a RACE to win, mister light. 

Green? Wait what! Uh. Go! Go, go, go. Wind you're annoying. I'm on a motorcycle, in the winter, on a highway, racing this rich bitch and her friends. So, wind, if you'd be kind ENOUGH to calm the fuck down for a bit, that'd be great. Oh? How do I know she's rich, you ask? Well, her car, is, fucking, expensive. 

And fast.

Yeah.

Real fast.

Um.

I can, er, will still win. Obviously.

Yeah, obviously.

Shit. Ice. On the highway? Don't like vehicles melt the ice or whatever? Well, there isn't really many others out here so late. It's mostly near the ditch, I can avoid it. Crashing during a race would look stupid, so I can't do that.

Wow. Honking?

You. Are. Honking. At. Me?

YOU ARE IN THE LEAD.

..

…..

Did I misread this situation.

Were we not racing?

Oh, no, were racing.

Stop your stupid honking!

Ha! Ha. Ha. Ha. Hahahaha! I'm in the lead.

Bitch. 

STOP. STOP. STOP.

RED LIGHT.

Oh dear.

We're running it aren't we.

.

..

…

Fine.

THERE IS A TRUCK.

STOP RICH BITCH.

THE TRUCK IS NOT FRIENDLY. REPEAT. NOT FRIENDLY. Oh good, slow down. Yeah. Just like that.

Wait.

Too slow.

The trucks gone.

We can run the light now.

Oh.

So we're not doing that anymore.

Okay. Fine. I was excited RICH BITCH.

Hey. I can see you guys laughing. I hope you're having more fun than me.

It's cold.

Teenagers? You guys look like teenagers. Are you even allowed to be driving.

Green. Again.

Oh.

Your turning.

I'm not.

Sad.

Bye rich bitch.

..

What now.

…

I should have turned too.

No that would be creepy.

Maybe.

We never were racing were we.

Sigh.

…

Did I just say sigh.

Not do it. But mentally think it?

Ah, I'm insane already, what does it matter.

..

Do the insane know they're insane?

Probably. Because I'm 100% insane.

Or I mean I wish I was.

If you wish you were insane, would that make you insane?

I'm asking the real questions now-ASSHAT!

STAY. IN. YOUR. LANE.

You're drunk dude.

You're driving down the center of the road, I almost crashed into you. Do you even realize? Never mind the fact that I was distracted by a great, no amazing, question.

Sigh. Yes. SIGH. I said it again. I AM PROUD.

Insane and PROUD.

Probably.

Huh. 

Oh, well if you'd look at that. The poliCE. They see you driving like that. They know. They have cool lights.

I should become a police officer.

Bye.

Bye bye, mister drunk.

…

MY ROAD.

Yay, home.

Red car?

I don't recognize you red car.

Why you in my driveway.

Um. Great. Now I feel awkward.

AWKWARD TO DRIVE INTO MY OWN DRIVEWAY. THANK YOU RED CAR.

Oh, spirits.

Pretty lady.

Pretty lady alert.

Please go back into your car pretty lady.  
I liked it better when I was awkward.

Wait, I'm still awkward.

Okay, so I know I managed to pull into my OWN driveway, and like get off my bike. But could you, like, go away.

…

Hi. Yes. Speak. Who are you.

Oh.

OH.

HE DID NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS.

Haha funny.

Please leave.

You're abnormally pretty so. Leave.

ICANTDEAL.

I'm going to kill Mako.

Yes, asshole, send your abnormally pretty girlfriend to pick me up for a party I DIDN'T know existed.

Why?

Why do I have to sit in the car with her.

In the abnormally expensive red car, with the abnormally pretty lady, who is abnormally chatty.

Or maybe it's just because I'm abnormally quiet.

It's because all my thinking isn't it.

She's staring isn't she.

Keep. Eyes. Forward. Korra.

Eyes. Forward.

Don't look at those amazing green-I mean, questioning eyes of the pretty lady. 

She sighed.

I'm not sure about how I feel about that.

I'm the one who sighs.

Well, Mako too, but usually me.

SIGHING IS MY THING.

I should stop referring to you as pretty lady. Shouldn't I.

What was your name again.

OH GREAT. SO. I’M A TERRIBLE PERSON WHO CAN’T REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE EVER MET.

Oh. Pretty lady. What's your name.

I, spirits, I need to know now.

I can't freaking ask.

Because I can't freaking talk.

Does she know sign language?

So, apparently she does. That's interesting. Please stop laughing. It's hurting me. Emotionally and physically. I mean I think physically, I have no idea why my chest hurts right now.

Maybe I'm hungry.

This party better have food.

Okay. So, um, Asami? Why are we stopping at this really, really fancy looking shop? The party isn't here right? 

..

No.

No.

Why.

No.

Mako.

Why.

Why is she doing this to me.

She hates me.

That's why.

I hate me.

Oh spirits I look terrible.

I refuse the heels.

The dress, fine.

The heels? Never.

No. Never.

Are you. Pouting?

Oh. No.

Stop.

Okay! OKAY.

Hells. Oops I mean heels. Are evil.

So.

Back into the red car.

Hey, it looks familiar now.

…

Are your eyes yellow now?

They change?!

Are you a angle? What? Actually a devil. You made me wear these hells. Haha. Hells. Heels. 

Um.

Yes I'm aware I'm insane. I enjoy laughing out of nowhere.

You'd like that joke wouldn't you.

I think you'd have a blast inside my head.

..

Woah.

This is huge.

YOU WHAT.

THIS IS A MANSION ASAMI. A MANSION. I KNOW YOU HAVE THIS REALLY COOL CAR AND ALL BUT THIS IS. 

PUSHING.

IT. 

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DIDNT MAKO TELL ME ABOUT YOU.

I NEED A PIZZA ROLL SUPPLIER. 

Yes. Laugh all you want. No, my eyes can't get any wider. Shut up.

Pretty lady.

Yeah. You don't deserve to be called by your name.

I went there.

..

Sigh.

Heyyy Mako.

No kissy kissy?

MAKO. WHY ARE YOU NOT KISSING YOUR GORGEOUS LADY FRIEND? AKA GIRLFRIEND.

I'm gonna die.

If you don't, can I?

..!..!..!..

Okay. That's weird.

I'm sorry.

Guys. Stop kissing.

Thank YOU BOLIN.

Um. BOLIN. Do not do that. Stop. They aren't that adorable. Really. Asami actually looks more uncomfortable than me. Bolin read the mood. The mood is staying to stop. In big BOLD LETTERS.

Heyyyy Opal. Thank you. May you live longer than your boyfriend. 

Oh.

Wait.

Now it's back to just us three again.

Can I leave them?

Pretty lady, could you not stand so close.

Mako is seeing the gay. Well. The bi. But that doesn't sound as funny. Don't criticize me.. self?

This is gonna be a long night.

Mako. Why did you invite me.

I don't even like parties.

I don't like people.

I don't like socializing.

I don't like it when SOMEONE stands abnormally close to me.

Oh well. Bye Mako.

You didn't ask ME what I wanted to drink.

…

Um.

I'm alone with pretty lady again.

Annnnd she's staring again.

..

…

………….

MALFUNCTION.

DID SHE SERIOUSLY CALL ME ADORABLE?

NO. I AM ANYTHING BUT-

okay I can be adorable plz dont stop hugging me


	2. Not crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bolin's life may be endangered.

Ha. Hahaha. Ha, ha, ha, haha. 

..

Yeah that's not helping.

..

‘How to stop crying?’ 

Google. Help.

This is WORTHLESS.

Oh, okay that might work.

..

Nope! Nope nope nope. 

Step one: figure out why you are crying.

WELL THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF I KNEW.

No I’m not injured.

No I’m not emotionally scared.

Okay I might be emotionally scared, but that not why I'm crying this time.

I swear.

Phone. Shut. Up.

I am GOOGLING THINGS.

Ring ring GO RING YOURSELF.

That doesn't make sense.

Phone really.

What if it's someone important.

WHAT IF IT'S MAKO?

Burn it. Burn the phone. If it's Mako. Burn the phone. Good plan. 

Hey? What if it's Mako making me cry. 

…

STEP ONE COMPLETE.

Huzzah!

Step two: Take dee-

THAT'S IT.

WHO EVER THE FUCK CALLED ME.

TWENTY. 

SEVEN.

TIMES.

CAN.

GO.

DIE.

I.

AM.

MUTE.

WHY DO I EVEN HAVE A HOUSE PHONE.

Hahaha hi Bolin. Guess what.

I am here.

Yes that banging is me.

I am fine, no worries.

Oh, yes, haha, you forgot I couldn't talk? 

That's nice. 

I'm gonna kill you.

(-:

Oh? Going out to eat? Inviting me? Sounds like sooooo much fun! Of course. I'll just, ya know, sit next to you, and the knifes. Wherever we’re going has knifes right? No worries.

..

Bang once for yes. Bang twice for no. Bang three times for death. Bang four times FOR MURDER. Bang five times for BYE.

…

…

Why did I say yes.

Shit.

I NEED TO GET DRESSED.

AM I STILL CRYING???!

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS EVEN. 

oh it's a sweatshirt.

I like it.

Let's wear this.

And jeans!

Blue on blue.

Different shades, yes.

Hahaha. I'm so happy. 

Look make-up! 

Where the fuck did I get make-up.

How the fuck do I use this.

What does this do?

NEVERMIND THE NATURAL LOOK IS IN.

No more tears.

If anyone saw me right now I think they'd sign me up to a insane hospital. I'm smiling like a maniac. 

Oh spirits! Sorry Naga! I didn't realize you woke up!

Did I wake you up?

IM SORRY.

Oh hey, haha, look at thAT.

RED CAR.

THE FREAKING PRETTY LADY IS BACK.

Asami no.

Oh, spirits, Asami yes. Give me. Give me all of the cookies. 

Wait why do you have cookies.

This is Naga.

I know she's adorable.

Are you training me to like you Asami?

Is this some sort of physiological shit?

I bet Mako told you these are my favorite cookies.

He's a traitor.

Uh. ABORT. ABORT. ABORT. CLOSE. SHUT DOWN. ANYTHING. COMPUTER IS A BIGGER TRAITOR THEN MAKO. WHAT THE FUCK?

I wasn't crying.

Why would you, haha, silly Asami. Why would you ask that?

No.

I don't cry.

Crying in NOT my thing.

When are we leaving?

Bolins waiting you know. My first murder is AWAITING US.

What is with you and hugging.

Oh.

I'm crying again.

I'm really not in my best.

Yes! Let's go. No more ‘how much a mess I am talk’.

Oh, great. This car is just as amazing as I remembered it.

Hey Asami.

Hey.

Hey.

Could.

We.

Maybe.

Not.

Go?

Call Bolin, tell him I'm dead. 

Wait AsaMI NO.

I WAS JOKING.

OH SPIRITS YOU'RE ACTUALLY TELLING BOLING IM DEAD. ASAMI HAVE YOU MET BOLIN? HE WILL TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.

This is awkward.

On the upside I stopped you from calling Bolin.

On the downside, I'm now in your lap. With your phone, which may or maybe not be broken.

You smell like oil, what the hell.

GOOD THING WE WERE AT A STOP LIGHT?

RIGHT? HAHAHA.

I'm sorry.

Bless dark skin.

She can't see the blush. Right?

I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER ON THE MAKE-UP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it confusing?  
> If it is, any ideas how to make it less confusing?  
> (Also technically it's supposed to be quite vague, a lot of what's happening is up to your imagination.)


	3. Impromptu sleepover?

I regret nothing. 

Yup.

Zero regrets.

…

She's been in there for a long time.

Should I be doing something.

Um.

What the heck do I do.

Naga! Answer me! 

…

.

WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS.

ASAMI.

YOU’RE LITERALLY RICH.

Whyyy do you need to crash at MY house.

Like isn't that what boyfriends are for.

..

Does Mako even know.

She's been in there for percisily seven and a half minutes.

We don't really know each other.

That's probably why she came here.

She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her actual friends.

Because we aren't really friends.

She's nice to everyone.

...

Ignore.

Ignore the closed bathroom door.

She's fine. It's not like she was crying when she showed up. Not at all. She's probably just doing make-up. She always has make-up on.

It's night though.

Taking off the make-up?

…

OH THAT'S IT.

KNOCK KNOCK ASAMI. 

DID YOU DIE?

Oh.

Spirits.

You did take off your make-up.

WhatdoIdo

HAHA. THANKS NAGA. BARK BARK. YOU NEED TO BE FED SO I HAVE TO GO FEED YOU. ASAMI CAN STAY-

No.

You're not staying.

Oh um. Sure. Yes. You feed Naga.

Stop staring at my face. Stare at my hanDS. 

My hands are WHAT ARE SPEAKING.

BYE.

..

This bed is comfy. I'm going to stay here.

.

On this comfy bed.

.

All night.

Not moving.

Not at all.

….

Wow. What a cool ceiling.

What the HECK was that noise.

Do you think a serial killer would kill Asami or me first? Probably me. I'm closer to the door.

Bark. Bark. Bark.

Naga why.

NAGA. YOU AWOKE ASAMI!!!!!!!

I AM MOVING OKAY?

It's A.M anyways so technically I stayed there all night.

Hi. Asami. Funny seeing you here. Heh.

Your hairs ruffled. Do you know?

Should I tell her.

…

Aw Naga. Stop being so cute.

Aw Asami. Stop calling Naga cute.

I agree. But it makes me jealous.

OF MY DOG.

WHICH IS WEIRD.

I AM GOING BACK TO MY COMFY BED NOW. BYE.

Stop following me.

Stop talking.

This door. This nice, white door. Look. It's my door. My room. I'm standing here. With my hand on the handle. You know what that means.

That.

I.

Wanna.

Enter!

Okay, so come right in.

I guess you didn't realize that was a cue to leave.

Thanks. My bare walls certainly add to my rooms appeal.

Are. You. Trying. To. Sell. Me. Art. For. My. Walls.

Asami.

No.

I am not buying anything from you.

Unless it's under ten dollars.

Okay twenty.

ONE HUNDRED.

CAN I BUY YOUR CAR?!

How much is that car?

WHAT??

Okay so I can't buy your car unless I like sell my soul. Which I'm not 100% against. 

Who would I even sell my soul too.

Do I just like call Vatu and ask if he’ll buy my soul?

He probably wouldn't even want it.

Asami, would you buy my soul?

OKAY SO I JUST REALIZED HOW WEIRD A QUESTION THAT IS. IT MAKES MORE SENSE IF YOU COULD HEAR MY THOUGHTS I SWEAR.

Slumber party?

Asami. I get the feeling you had a sheltered childhood. 

I mean I did.

And I kind of want to.

But I'd really prefer you leave so I could actually sleep!

OH OKAY THAT IS MY BED. 

Oh hi Naga.

Spirits, between the two of you, I have no room.

To the couch!!!

Um.

Did.

Both.

Of.

You.

Follow.

Me.

GUYS I AM POOR. THIS COUCH DOES NOT FIT ALL OF US.

Hey Asami, do you think you could buy me a bigger couch?

Haha.

Look.

Eight A.M.

We did NOT sleep.

Or I didn't.

Asami were you sleeping before Naga went crazy?

Oh okay. WE did NOT sleep.

Sorry.

..

Again?! You want to what?

NO I HEARD.

WHY.

HELP. MAKO. HELP.

YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS CRAZY.

SHE IS ACTIVELY TRYING TO KILL ME.

And like, really pretty.

Pretty serial killer?

PLOT TWIST THE SERIAL KILLER KILLS ME FIRST BECAUSE ITS HER. ITS ASAMI.

****  
Asami POV

“Honestly I had a lot of fun,” I said with a growing smile, “do you think we could do something like this again?” I waited a few heartbeats as her face morphed through multiple emotions. Slowly she raised her arms to sign. 

A simple ‘What.’ I almost laughed, but held it back. Instead I shifted my poition on her small green couch. It was definitely cramped, Korra and I sat facing each other, our legs spread out before us, touching each other innocently. They were also going numb from Naga’s weight, who of which somehow managed to lay across both of our laps. Her head and upper body on mine, and her stomach on Korra’s. It was almost comical how Naga’s back legs hung off the edge. Her wagging tail hitting Korra’s side repeatedly. But she didn't seem to notice. She was staring at me intently, waiting for a response. 

I gave her one, a joke, asking if she had heard me or not. My hand started to unconsciously rub Naga’s fuffly white fur atop her head as Korra signed back. ‘No I heard.’ She looked slightly panicked.

It was worrisome.

I hope I didn't cross some sort of line. I had kind of sprung this first one on her, pissed at my father for what seemed like the thousandth time. I just needed to go somewhere else. Originally I started heading towards Mako’s apartment but somehow I got off track. Ending up in the now familiar driveway of a certain mute watertibal girl.

I remember thinking that I might as well say hello since I was here. I watched her answer the door, and give me that dorky smile of hers. She was slightly panicked that she didn't get a party memo, or missed a very important text message. I was about to reassure her that I was just stopping by, and then, then I just started crying. 

It must have been something about her that set me off, something I'd have to figure out. But I just couldn't hold back the tears. And there I stood, crying on my boyfriend’s ex girlfriend’s doorstep about how terrible my father was. 

How unexpected. 

She was so kind too. Even after she took me in, let me play with and feed her very adorable polar dog, and was earnestly worried about me. I still wasn't planning on staying. It just sort of happened. She let me stay in her guest room, it was bare, but the bed was surprisingly homey. Worn down from the use of Naga, which I guessed because of how whiny the dog got when she found out I was using it. 

So I let her up onto the bed. But Naga had other plans. Five minutes in I ended up on the floor, and Naga was barking in victory. I had given the dog a defeated sigh, and left the room in search of somewhere else to sleep. Only to find Korra wide awake, standing outside the guess room nervously.

She made some corny joke about the coincidence of us both being here, in the house, that we were both sleeping in. Before I could groan about it, Naga sped by, apperently more interested in my absence then her conquered bed. And somehow despite everything that damn animal was still the cutest thing in existence, well after Korra that is. 

Korra headed back to her room, and I, with nothing better to do, followed her. Along with the actual lost puppy, although Naga was definitely less lost then me, who had no idea what to do.

Korra lingered at her door for a bit before grudgingly letting us in. Somehow her room was even more bare then the guest room. Deciding it would be rude to actually say that, I made a comment about how nice it looked instead. It's true, it was very clean. I offered the idea that some modern art might make it look even better and she stared at me for a minute before signing the weirdest question I'd ever heard. I didn't answer it, but the answer is yes. 

I decided to change the conversation after she started trying to explain herself, by asking if we could do a slumber party. It was definitely cute, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Which is probably why I shouldn't have done what I did next but it worked out so it's fine. 

Anyways, her room was not only very clean but comfy looking. Might as well test my theory right? Lay down on the bed? See if it's as comfy as it looks? And so I did. For a minute. Then I was once again joined by Naga. It wasn't a small bed, but the both of us undoubtably took up all the space it had.

I had looked up just in time to see Korra leaving. I was confused. So I did the only thing I could think of and followed her, again. She didn't go far, just to her living room. The biggest room in the house, actually. Yet it still had a terribly small couch. At least it was green, not blue. It stuck out, and it was halarious. Korra laid down on it. And so I mirrored her on the other side. Naga just blopped herself down on top of both of us. 

Korra looked as tired as I felt. But I still didn't really want to go to sleep. So we sat there in silence for a while. Korra asked if I had slept at all and preceded to look guilty when I confirmed I hadn't. My legs were now completely numb and I hadn't felt this content in a year.   
Korra suddenly leaned forward over Naga’s sleeping form and signed something. I blinked. And blinked again. Did she seriously just ask if I’m a serial killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?..


	4. Sleeping Dogs lead to Lonely Korra

Naga, 

bark,

roof,

make noise,

anything.

NAGA. THERE IS ONLY ONE SILENT ANIMAL ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE. AND IT IS NOT YOU.

Did I just refer to myself as a animal? 

Technically I am a mammal, which is a animal.

Naga, your a mammal too.

We can be mammals together!!!

…

You don't care.

Would you STOP sleeping please!! Naga I am lonely!

…

I can't do it.

You look so peaceful.

..

It would be so simple to just wake you up Naga.

You realize this right?

…

snoring does not count as noise

..

I never used to be this lonelY.

IS THIS WHAT EVERYONE MEANS WHEN THEY SAY YOU CAN'T MISS THINGS THAT YOU NEVER HAD?

Look what you've done to me Asami.

I'm in need of human acquaintances because you've been around so much.

I need more friends. 

..

How the heck does one make friends?

..

How did I make friends with Mako and Bolin?

Okay, Bolins easy, it's because he's Mako’s brother.

Annnnd Opal is Bolin’s girlfriend, Asami is Mako’s girlfriend *cough*, Tenzin and his family is my fathers friend, and oh spirits.

HAVE I EVER MADE ANY FRIENDS OR DO I JUST KNOW EVERYONE BY ASSOCIATION??

How did I meet Mako?

..

……..

I DON'T REMEMBER MEETING MAKO WTF?

HAS MAKO JUST ALWAYS BEEN THERE?

WHAT IF HES MY IMAGINARY FRIEND?

Wait no he has a brother and a girlfriend that I've met.

WHAT IF THEY ARE IMAGINARY TOO????

…

AHHHHH!

…

‘How to tell if everyone you know is real or not’ Google to the rescue.

Oh so basically.. you can't.

..

There's no WAY TO TELL IF ANYTHING IS REAL???!

GOOGLE NOT TO THE RESCUE.

AHHHHSUSHDWIWB

THIS IS WORSE.

..

Well. I have to admit if everyone and everything I know has been created by my head, I’d say Asami is the best thing it's made so far.

Is that weird?

That's probably weird.

BACKTRACK.

Naga is the best thing.

…

...right after Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short


	5. Korra vs everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami: hey guys, you know what would be fun? If we ignored Korra. Just to see what see'd do.
> 
> Mako, Bolin, Opal: Asami no
> 
> Asami: Asami yes

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

…

Stomp. StomP. STOMP.

…

STOMPSTOMPSTOMP.

OH NO I'M NOT MAD OR ANYTHING. PLEASE KEEP CHATTING AND HAVING FUN.

..

GUYS I AM LITERALLY JUMPING HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED.

..

Oh hi Asami, Opal. How are you two?

Guess what!

Your jerkface BOYFRIENDS are ignoring me.

Guys. 

No.

Not you too.

YOU TWO ARE DOING A POOR JOB AT PRETENDING TO IGNORE ME.

..

Okay fine. You want to play this game. Let's play.

...

Oh ho ho, are those hands covering your eyes? Or did everything just go DARK? Maaaaako. YOU’RE BLIND. 

..

REACT.

….

Nothing? 

Seriously????

..

Hey, hey, hey, stop moving for a second.

..guys like stop walking..

YES! MY CHANCE.

DON'T MIND ME. I'M JUST TYING YOUR SHOELACES TOGETHER. You know. THE USUAL.

How are you going to play this one out?

..

How the heck are you two walking in perfect sync?

BROTHER POWER IS SLIGHTLY TERRIFYING.

..

……

…………….

AHA. Fall. 

Is the ground hard? 

Sweet victory.

..

IT WAS NOT THE WIND.

GUYS THE WIND CAN'T PUSH PEOPLE OVER.

YOU’RE NOT EVEN UNTYING THE SHOES.

OH OKAY, YEAH, JUST KEEP WALKING LIKE THAT.

..

Asami can't do it. 

ONE DOWN.

..

Opal why are you so good at this.

IM TAKING YOUR SHIRT OFF HOW ARE YOU NOT EVEN FLINCHING??

..

Okay wrong person but aT LEAST SOMEONE RIGHT?

Also Bolin, A+ boyfriend material. But could you not almost kill me again. Thanks.

..

Heyyyyyy thanks Asami! Team up on the remaining two!

..

How. Is. Mako. Doing. This.

MAKO. HOW. 

I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE TO DO THIS. 

YOU HAVE TWO PEOPLE ATTACHED TO YOUR LEGS HOW CAN YOU WALK SO EASILY????

BOLIN WHAT IS YOUR BROTHER MADE OUT OF?

IM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING HIM BEING IMAGINARY AGAIN.

OH OPAL’S OUT. WHY DO I KEEP GETTING THE WRONG PERSON?

…

EVERYONE AGAINST MAKO!!!

..

Guys. Let's just tackle him.

..

Yes. 

I win. That was fun.

Never again though.

Seriously I will set you on fire.

Whose idea was this anyways?

Guys. Tell.

..

What.

..

Why.

ASAMI WHY.

YOU WERE THE FIRST TO BREAK TOO?

THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA.

I don't care you have perfect haiR ASAMI. I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE.


	6. IM NOT CLEVER ENOUGH FOR TITLES.

NagA SHUSH!!!

It is what, THREE A.M!

NAGA UNLESS THERE IS A MURDERER IN MY HOUSE-

Oh..

I hear banging.

..

Naga please tell me that's you.

AHHH.

DOORBELL.

OH MY GOD I FLINCHED OFF MY BED I WOULD DIE IN LIKE FOUR SECONDS IN A HORROR MOVIE.

Okay okay I'm coming doorbell person.

...

Naga why didn't you tell me?

Ohhh right. The barking.

…

Yawn! 

STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR. I AM ATTEMPTING TO UNLOCK IT.

I CAN'T SEE. HANG ON.

WTF ASAMI WHY ARE YOU HE-

……….

areyoucrying

…

HUGS.

YES. HI. YOU'RE NOT BOTHERING ME. FOR REAL.

ONLY WEIRD PEOPLE ARE ANNOYED BY SURPRISE VISITS AT 3 A.M.

Asami I'm not being sarcastic.

Okay I just now realized how HARD it is to not sound sarcastic while signing to someone who assumes I'm trying to be sarcastic.

ANYWAYS. What's going on.

..

…..

I can't really understand what you're trying to say.

But…

I heard Mako, and broke up. So I'm going to assume here.

..

I should text Bolin. Tell him to make Mako write his will.

BECAUSE HE WILL NOT BE LIVING AFTER TODAY.

.

Okay. Naga do your thing. I'm going to make Asami some hot coco. *cough* I mean hot chocolate, gotta sound like a adult…

..

Oh thanks. I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard to boil that water and pour in the store bought packet.

….

I think Nagas pretty fluffy too.

..Asami are you okay.

WHY THE HECK DO YOU WANT TO WATCH A DOCUMENTARY ON TIGERS? 

YOU ARE WEIRD WHEN YOU'RE SAD.

Oh thanks for noticing. I did get a new couch.

..so

I couldn't help but notice you notice how much more space is on the couch. And then bluntedly ignore it.

..YOU'RE VERY CLOSE AND IT'S DISTRACTING ME FROM TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!

ASAMI CAN YOU EVEN SEE WHAT I'M SIGNING?

sigh.

Wait. Tigers caN WHAT? Why are we still watching this.

…

Well I know a lot more on tigers now. But I still know nothing about what HAPPENED.

..

I'm sure Naga appreciates being used as a pillow Asami. 

OKAY WHEN I SAID THAT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT AS A INVITATION TO SWITCH TO MY LAP.

BUT I MEAN IT'S FINE.

This is like ten times more awkward the usual.

NOT THAT WE END UP IN EACH OTHERS LAP A LOT.

Just like a few times. And it's usually accidental.. I think.

..

Are you sleeping?

On top of my legs.

I feel pins and needles Asami.

OH NO! I CAN’T REACH THE REMOTE! SOS SOS!

NO PLEASE DONT REPLAY THE TIGER DOCUMENTARY. AHHHHHHH!

MY CHOICES ARE EITHER AWAKING A PRINCESS OR RESIGNING MYSELF TO TORTURE!

….

I'm still surprised tigers can do that.

..

Naga. Fetch.

No! The other remote!

AHA! I LOVE YOU NAGA!

Let's see..

How to train your dragon or Elf.. Hmmmm.

WHAT THE FUCK. ASAMI WHY ARE YOU AWAKE. ALSO NO WE ARE NOT WATCHING ANOTHER DOCUMENTARY. 

Must. Not. Let. Myself. Give. In.

Oh thank the spirits. I CAN FEEL MY LEGS AGAIN!

..I'm kind of cold now though..

No! Take your multicolored eyes and stop. NO MORE NON FICTION!

I HAVE THE REMOTE SO I DECIDE.

..

STOP TRYING TO STEAL THE REMOTE.

THIS IS MY HOUSE. THIS IS NOT HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO WORK?

HAHA. FINE. COME AND GET IT.

..

How the heck did tonight turn into a game of tag.

Excuse me. I mean hide and seek.

..you’ll never find me raven princess..

I am the king of the castle. 

Weeeelll.. the queen of the fridge..

Don't. Look. Up.

SHE LOOKED UP!

NAGA! SHE FOUND ME. AHHHH!

Hahahahaha. Okay here take the friggin remote.

..

Oh great. Now I can't stop smiling. 

I'M GLAD YOU FEEL BETTER BTW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Korra is going to start a hitlist.
> 
> "I'm gonna kill you." -Korra about Bolin
> 
> "I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE." -Korra to Asami
> 
> "BECAUSE HE WILL NOT BE LIVING AFTER TODAY." -Korra about Mako
> 
> Only Opal is safe. 
> 
> ..
> 
> For now.


	7. Chapter 7

I am very confused right now.

…

UNLESS NAGA LEARNED TO COOK THERE IS A INTRUDER IN MY HOUSE.

I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD BE RUNNING INTO MY KITCHEN SWINGING A BAT OR FINDING MY WALLET TO PAY FOR BREAKFAST??

Well, that’s assuming they'll let me have some.

WAIT ITS MY FOOD OF COURSE THEY’LL LET ME HAVE SOME!

I think.

….

What if a hobo broke into my house to make themselves breakfast. Would it be rude to take some? They could be starving!!

...footsteps..

..the final countdown.. daDAda.. da da da da.. daDAda..

AHHHHhh.. oh

RIGHT ASAMI’S STILL HERE.

..

Thanks for the food.

….you'd be a very pretty hobo..

…

I don't actually remember falling asleep.

What time is it?

12:54?! PM???

ASAMI DON'T YOU HAVE WORK? ISN'T IT VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU SHOW UP?

You took a SICK DAY? ARE YOU SICK? 

I AM BEING A VERY BAD HOST! 

Ugh. I should of made you breakfast. 

….

Why would you take a sick day to stay here with me?!

ASAMI. ANSWER THE QUESTION.

……...you are blushing…..

GREAT NOW WE ARE BOTH BLUSHING.

DON'T MIND ME. 

I'M JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND EAT THIS YUMMY FOODSTUFFS MMKAY?

…..

Wow, almost a hundred missed text messages. From Mako and Bolin?? Why me??? 

They know.

ASAMI HIDE UNDER MY BED.

I SHALL PROTECT YOU.

‘No guys I have no idea where Asami is. At all. No idea.’ Does that sound okay?? WILL THEY BELIEVE IT??

NOPE. RED SCARF DOES NOT BELIEVE IT.

REPEAT. RED SCARF DOES NOT BELIEVE IT!

ASAMI HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HIDING ON TOP OF FRIDGES? WAIT NO YOU FOUND ME THERE. 

BACK TO THE UNDER THE BED IDEA.

Nooooo! Don't tell me not to worry about it!

Asami I am very worried.

Like worried squared.

MAKO SAYS HE’S COMING.

NVM. I AM WORRIED TO THE POWER OF INFINITY.

LETS GO.

Where do you want to go Asami?

...of fucking course you want to go to the mall..

Oh well. I guess I'll just follow you around and cry over all the things I don't have the money to buy.

…

LIKE YOUR RED CAR.

So pretty.

When did I start loving your car this much?

Asami help. I might steal your car.

It's very comfy.

AND MAKO FREE!

BONUS!!!

…

Haha. No ones answering the door for a reason Mako.

And that reason is that NO ONES THERE.

See. We are very clever.

STOP TEXTING ME.

……

Asami this is not the mall.

THIS IS A MANSION. AGAIN.

YES I WILL GAPE EVERYTIME. SHUT UP ASAMI.

Oh you have to get something? Okay.. 

I'll just sit here. And wait. With patience. 

…

lalala la La La LA LA LA.

..

Welcome back raven princess!!

..did I just actually SIGN THAT!!!!!!!!

NO. IT WAS A ACCIDENT.

HIDE. ABORT. JUST DROP ME OFF HERE.

CAN I DUCK AND ROLL RIGHT OUT OF THE CAR??

WAIT NO THATS FOR FIRES! 

HOW DOES ONE ESCAPE A MOVING CAR?

I DONT HAVE GOOGLE! 

…

I'm just going to sit here with my face in my knees in embarrassment okay?

..

Yes Asami. Raven princess is the nickname I gave you unconsciously. 

WAIT WHAT. TELL ME. YOU CAN'T JUST SAY YOU HAVE A EMBARRASSING NICKNAME FOR ME TOO AND NOT TELL ME!

RAVEN PRINCESS! SPILL! 

It's only fair. I will cry Asami. I have mastered the art of crying. You WILL tell me.

. . . .

..adorable 

caramel

sweetie….

ASAMI WHY AM I MORE EMBARRASSED ABOUT THIS THEN YOU???

I CAN'T DEAL.

…

We. Are. Not. Doing. That.

THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA.

WE WILL CONTINUE TO CALL EACH OTHER BY OUR ACTUAL NAMES. NOT OUR NICKNAMES.

STOP. CALL ME KORRA.

CEASE.

HALT.

ASAMI NO.

R A V E N P R I N C E S S. QUIT IT.

…

Now you're just repeating caramel. I don't understand.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. 

YOU HAVE CARAMEL?

THAT'S WHAT YOU WENT TO GET FROM YOUR MANSION??

ASAMI WHY. 

…

..oh spirits this is good..

……..and probably worth more then my house…...


	8. NO TITLES! (In Edna voice)

I HAVE A PROBLEM.

Korra get a hold of yourself.

Mirror mirror on the wall who's the straightest of them all?

NOT ME APPARENTLY.

..!

Naga help. Naga she's coming.

Over.

Right now.

WHAT A GREAT TIME FOR A RESOLUTION.

AHHHHHHHHHH.

I have to make dinner.

Does this coUNT AS A DINNER DATE???

SPIRITS SHE’S SLEPT OVER AT MY HOUSE???

HOW DOES LESBIAN CULTURE WORK???? WAIT NO I'VE DATED MAKO AND HE'S NOT A GIRL. 

..I don't think..

DOES THIS MEAN I AM BI?? I SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO THIS STUFF IN HIGH SCHOOL.

AHH MY PHONES MAKING SOUND.

AHHHHH ITS FROM ASAMI!!

Oh thank spirits your running late.

What the heck do I even have to cook??

WHY DID I INVITE YOU OVER? ASAMI WHY DON'T WE EVER GO TO YOUR HOUSE?

IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE SHE LOVES NAGA.

EVERYONE LOVES NAGA.

…

You are what. Asami. I love you. PLATONICALLY OF COURSE! 

ANYWAYS I'm glad you're bringing food with you.

..I really should stop smiling at my phone and get dressed…

…...and maybe take a cold cold shower… 

What the heck is a koi fish??

…

This is a nice shirt. 

Oh so is this! 

Should I go for casual or formal??

WAIT IT'S NOT A DATE.

IT'S A FRIENDLY OUTING.. well at my house.. FRIENDLY INNING???

I don't understand anything anymore.

Is sweatpants too casual?? 

OKAY I GOT IT. 

A grey sweatshirt and blue shorts. 

I look normal right mirror? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT SELF! 

..spirits I forgot.. how do I FORGET THIS??

I CUT MY HAIR TODAY AHHH!

THAT'S WHY I INVITED HER OVER! 

IT'S A SURPRISE.

WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT??

...

How do I person.

..

Ding dong ding dong ding dong.

Stop staring at the door Korra. 

OH HI ASAMI. HOW NICE OF YOU TO COME.

Whyareyoustaring.

OH RIGHT THE HAIR.

You have no idea how glad I am that you like it.

...

That's a backpack Asami. 

….what did you bring…

Oh so THAT’S a koi fish.

..and that's spinach.. chicken.. vanilla beans.. 

Asami you didn't invite anyone else did you?

THIS IS TOO MUCH FOOD FOR US.

..

Spirits Naga could you not be so obsessed with Asami.

It's like a dog version of how I'm feeling. 

..

This is a very complicated cuisine. I think you've used like twenty spices in the last five minutes.

...what should I do..

Ah-uh .. I don't understand anything you just said.

OH I CAN DO THAT. SEE I'M NOT THAT UNSOPHISTICATED. I HAVE WATCHED KYA MAKE CREME BRULEE BEFORE.

Aha so that's what the vanilla beans were for.

Dododo. 

As long as I stay on the other side of the kitchen I won't accidentally bump into her. 

..Asami if you could follow that rule.. that would be great…

OH THANKS FOR THE EGGS ASAMI. IGNORE THE FINGER BRUSH. IGNORE IT KORRA.

…

I'm impressed with myself. This actually looks kind of okay. 

...now to put it into the oven…

…….asami you're in the way…..

OH OKAY. You can just do it.

….

So now we have to wait.

I still have no idea what you made but it looks amazing so I'm gonna clap.

Heh I'm so awkward.

Heh you're almost as awkward as me. That was a majestic bow Asami. 

But look, I can do better.

Oh no you didn't! You will not be one upping my bow!

LOOK MY HEAD IS TOUCHING THE FLOOR.

I know I'm very flexible. I do try.

….well this was fun..

Follow Naga to the couch!!

OH I SEE WHERE THIS GOING.

HISS. NO. ASAMI. STAY AWAY.

AHHHH!

ICantHandleThisToday.

“Want to watch Top Gear Korra?” Who the heck are you Asami.

NO. LET’S WATCH CARTOONS LIKE NORMAL ADULTS.

…

My charm has won this argument. Aha!

First of all how have you not watched Avatar the last airbender. Second of all, you're going to love it. Third of all, if you don't I might kick you out. 

(*author wonders how many walls are being broken*)

..

Aw your favorite character is Katara? Just wait till you meet Toph. 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE ZUKO? ALREADY?

HE’S STILL IN HIS JERK PHASE??

This woman knows things.

..

BEEP. Dinnnnnnnner!!

YAY ESCAPE FROM ASAMI’S CONFUSING CLOSENESS.

 

 

Asami POV (I know I'm freaking out too, Asami’s thoughts anyone??? help.)

 

I think Korra ran at super speed.

I mean I'm hungry too but seriously Korra, are you secretly a racer?

I wonder if she's as fast at driving as she is at running.

Oh idea! I am bringing Korra to my racetrack and we are going to battle to the death. In cars. Racing. Safely.

..

Wow this turned out really well!

..Um Korra, why are you all the way over there?

You have been acting ridiculously weird today.

Kooooorrrra. Hugs?

Korra come back. I'm sorry. 

I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry.

Naga fetch your owner!!

Ha! Two against one!

…

Korra we need to eat.

….

I’m honestly confused to why I find Korra stuffing herself with expensive koi fish endearing. Annnd maybe a bit worried. I didn't think it was possible to eat this much. Korra we still have more after this. The creme brûlée is awaiting.

Korra. I know I went slightly extreme in the portioning. But plz.

Well, I guess it kind of makes sense.

You need a lot of calories to feed those muscles of yours. Not.. not that I stare at them... a lot…

..

Naga no! My food! 

Korra stop laughing! Help!!

KORRA!!

….

Wait what the fuck just happened. Are Aang’s eyes glowing?? 

This is unrealistic. 

...I love it.

Mustn't let it show!

Korra must not know.

Aw Zuko. Is your head okay? Good but bad Sokka.

….

Dessert time!

I knew you could cook Korra!

..

We should watch a movie.

Hey look we agreed!

Hey look we're fighting.

Why are our interests so different?

You want to watch a romantic comedy! Korra!

Please see how much a terrible idea that is!

Know what! Never mind! No movie!

…

“Let's go for a walk!” you say. 

“It is warm enough.” you say.

“I'm only from the southern watertribe where the cold doesn't bother me.” you say.

“I can act super adorable and offer my sweatshirt when I finally realize how cold you are.” you say.

“I love you.” i wish you say.

waitwhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also my auto correct keeps trying to auto correct Asami into ASAMI and I think that says a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing 'this' around things Korra signs now. Let me know if it's better.

‘All of you are going DOWN.’

‘Stop laughing Mako. It's a known fact that I'm better at this then you.’ 

See! ‘Even Bolin agrees!’

I am the Queen of Mario Kart.

...What…

‘I LOST??’

‘ASAMI HOW.’ 

OH, so you play video games. But don't watch Disney??

..

‘ONE V ONE ME RAVEN PRINCESS.’

……

‘Out of three rounds.’

..

..’I mean ten.’

‘Actually can we reset the score? ..my wrist hurts sooo..’

‘Guys no. I need to win against Asami. You can't join back in! Guys! No!’ 

I refuse to revoke my “Queen of Mario Kart” status. ‘We honestly don't even know if she was cheating or not. She's a engineer, maybe she engineered my tv in her favor.’

..is that the right word?..

Engineered? Broke? Uh, hacked? Eh. Whatever. I bet she DID something! 

‘Opal you were watching! Didn't that seem unfair?’

“Unfair in the skill level difference maybe.” Opal. Can I kick you out of my house?

..

Naga! Let's team up. I am speaking to you psychically. Jump onto Asami. No, Asami. Naga, there is a big difference between trying to steal Makos hot dog, and cuddle attacking the raven princess.

Ugh!!

‘What no I don't look mad.’ Stop staring at me Opal. Look your boyfriend is crying, comfort him.

Wait, ‘why is Bolin crying?’

Oh, yeah, me too. It IS impossible to win against Asami.

‘LET'S DO SOMETHING ELSE.’

…

I feel like we should all be terrified.

Asami ‘what do you planned.’

It's only noon! ‘It's too early to go out!’ The sun hurts my eyes! Whyyyyy.

..

Bai Bai Naga.

..

Pro: I get to drive my motorcycle because Asami’s car can only hold four people.

Con: Mako is sitting next to Asami, and Bolin and Opal are making out in the back seats.

Con: they look awkward.

Con: I ALMOST CRASHED INTO THE RED CAR.

..I promise im paying attention to the road now..

…

This looks familiar..

ASAMI. YOUR PLANS WERE TO GO TO YOUR MANSION??

..

Wow, I've never been inside.

Wow, Mako and Bolin look right at home.

Wow, you host parties here? Wait I've been to one of those parties. I mean, wow, you host formal parties here? 

Wow, Opal goes to those formal parties.

Wow, my friends are so important, what the heck.

Wow, I've thought the word wow too much and it's become sarcastic.

…

So where are we going? We passed a super huge pool, which I really want to go swim in now. We've been greeted, by like, twenty people, none of which live here. We passed-

Woah that's a huge painting. 

‘Is that you?’ It looks like raven princess but older and that man looks familiar too.

OH YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER. 

Aw, your whole family is pretty. Pretty lady, pretty lady number two, pretty man?

..Asami isn't saying anything else about it..

Hey Mako, welcome to the back end of the group.

whyarewewhispering

….

“We don't talk about Asami’s parents.” Mako. What. 

Makooooooooo. I am worried now. 

‘Should I be apologizing?’ I SIGNED ONE THING? 

AH ABORT ASAMI’S LOOKING AT US WEIRDLY.

…

Oh spirits. This is the best backyard ever.

I MEAN WHO THE HECK HAS A RACETRACK IN THEIR BACKYARD?

ASAMI APPARENTLY????

“Want to race, Korra?” FIRST OF ALL, ‘YES??’

SECOND OF ALL, I THINK I MIGHT DIE DOING SO.

THIRD OF ALL, CAN I LIVE HERE?

…

‘Wait Asami can we race motorcycles instead of cars?’

YES. Okay I am ready to win.

‘Guys are you just going to watch from the sidelines?’

..okay have…. fun….. I guess..

.

...zooooooommmm….

…..

………...zooooooooommmmmmmmmm…..

AH. 

I lost.

I really don't ever learn my lesson do I

…

‘...let's go again..’

“Want to do a bet?” Asami no. I will lose.

…’okay’.. what is wrong with me.

WAIT NO THATS.. NO.

“If I win you do one thing of my choosing.” YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME DO!! I need a terms and conditions. Not that I would read it. But I'd feel better.

.. “If you win you get to make me do one thing of your choosing.”... 

You're going down rich girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wins?  
> Korra?  
> Asami?  
> Appa.. somehow?  
> Maybe the apocalypse happens and no one wins!  
> Who knows..


	10. Bets outcome part 1

Blue.

Black.

Black.. again.

Red!! 

..not her…

White.

Black.

So many black cars.

..what a weird shade of green..

Red..ish

…

It's seven fifteen.

She said she'd be here at seven.

..

I don't even want to do this. I don't even know what I don't want to do. I don't know what I'm doing.

I really should’ve never agreed to that bet.

...

“On Wednesday night, I'll come get you. You'll find out what we're doing then.” -Asami with her perfect smile and stupid hair flip. 

Well, at least I can't be surprised she won. 

Why am I so nerv-

RED.

NAGA SHES HERE.

WHOO!

..

...creepily watching her pull into my driveway…

…

Should I go out there? Or wait for her to knock?

Would it be weird if I went out to meet her?

Would it seem like I was waiting for her? Well I was. But she doesn't need to know that.

…

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Oh. She knocking! She made the choice for me!

UGH HOW DO I OPEN DOORS AGAIN.

‘HI!’ 

Hahaha. Ha.. Ha… ‘Nice dress.’ UM

I WASN’T AWARE THAT WE WERE DRESSING UP.

I AM WEARING A HOODIE AND SHORTS.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIRITS HELP. I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY I AM SO AWKWARD AT LIFE. 

…

No! Don't compliment me! 

My hoodie IS very warm. ‘THANKS??’

..

TO THE CAR. YOU CAN’T SEE MY FACE. I'M NOT BLUSHING, YOU ARE.

…

I'm trapped. 

THIS IS A NIGHTMARE SITUATION. 

SHE'S SO PRETTY. ITS UNNERVING.

Let's play: look everywhere but Asami.

My favorite game. 

I'm not going to make it through tonight am I?

…

Should I ask what we're going to do?

‘What's your favorite color?’ THAT IS NOT THE QUESTION I WAS GOING FOR.

..Blue?

I would think it would be red???

You have a red car? You're wearing a red dress? Your lipstick is very very red??? 

I mean what. ‘That's cool.’

…...

Awkward again.

ME? UH PANIC. I DON'T KNOW. WHAT IS MY FAVORITE COLOR? I FORGOT. MAYDAY. MAYDAY.

‘BLUE.’ There. I got this. I say blue to everyone else. It's got to be my favorite color. Yes. Blue. 90% of what I own is blue. Blue. Not green. Blue.

Her eyes are so pretty though. AND THEY AREN'T BLUE. Well too late. I can't change it now. I can like colors that aren't my favorite right??

..

Silence.

Let's play some music!

OH NO NOT THIS!

ANOTHER STATION!

WHAT THE SHIT. NO.

TRY SOMETHING ELSE.

WHY. IS. EVERY. STATION. PLAYING. LOVE. SONGS.

...silence again…

“You have something against romance?” Oh shut up Asami.

‘I am very romancy.’ 

“Oh, is that so?” YES IT IS SO. ‘VERY SO.’

COULD YOU NOT TALK LIKE THAT.

YOUR VOICE IS MAKING ME FEEL THINGS.

Wait did I just sign very so. Oh spirits.

Stop laughing jackass.

DON'T CALL ME CUTE. I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS.

‘Where are we going?’ CHANGE TOPIC.

…….

………………..

...what the frick frack snack attack...

NOWHERE? 

NOWHERE IS NOT A PLACE.

YOU LYING PIECE OF GORGEOUS TRASH.

‘Where is nowhere.’ Mmph.

“Nowhere is near the west part of Narnia. You can get there easily by flying on a broom. Or traveling by dragon.” -Asami.. I can't even make a sarcastic comment here. 

I'm just gonna settle with glaring at her now.

I will not stop Asami. I will glare at you till we reach “Nowhere” if I have too.

..

“We're going to a party.” -You say casually as I die a little on the inside.

‘I AM WEARING A HOODIE.’

“We're stopping to dress you up first, don't worry.” -What

What.

THIS AGAIN??????

Day one flashbacks.

…

CHEEZUS CRUST ASAMI. THAT TURN WAS MURDER.

‘I'm scared of your driving.’

“I always drive like this?” FIRST OF ALL, ASAMI NO. THIS IS NOT A RACETRACK. SECOND OF ALL, HOW HAVE I NOT NOTICED BEFORE? THIRD OF ALL, IF I DIE GIVE NAGA TO JINORA.

…..

..Oh look. A fancy store. 

‘No heels.’ 

“Okay.” YES-wait really?

I-I don't trust this.

…

Um, Asami. ‘Not to alarm you or anything.. but we're passing the dresses?’

“That's intentional.” -Says the raven princess without pause. I am very confused.

Confusion.

Confuzzled.

Perplexed.

Befuddled.

Bewilder-WAIT A SECOND.

‘ASAMI ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ME INTO A SUIT?!’

Maybe??? MaYBE?? 

I’M actually kind of excited now.

…

Oh spirits. I'm being measured. This is very fancy. 

I can't pay for this. SHE KNOWS THIS. SHE NEEDS TO STOP BUYING ME STUFF.

.

.

.

Oh um Asami could you translate to the person measuring me. She’s chatting and I think she might think I'm ignoring her. 

Yes! Haha! I didn't mean to be rude.

…………..asami is it just me or is she trying to flirt with me…..

Asami what do I do.

Asami help. Don't just glare at them.

Awkward laughing.

“So why are you getting all dressed up, Korra?” -Measuring girl, I honestly don't know?? Is it a formal party? A birthday party? Some holiday I forgot about??

OKAY DONE.

Bye measuring girl. 

ASAMI LOOKS UPSET. 

WHAT DID I DO.

….

Wow this is a very nice suit.

…

Bye fancy store.

‘Hey where is this party?’ I bet it's at your mansion.

Called it.

‘Why am I going to this.’

BECAUSE I LOST IS NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON. Or wait. OKAY IT MIGHT BE A GOOD ENOUGH REASON BUT I STILL DON’T LIKE IT.

‘What's the party about?’

…

……………

………………….I know nothing about politics…

‘ASAMI AM I ALLOWED TO GO TO THIS??’

‘ASAMI.’

‘RAVEN PRINCESS? DON'T PURPOSELY IGNORE ME.’

‘You can bring a plus one? Even if they don't know anything about politics??’

Wait isn't plus one a date thing.

‘WAIT ASAMI DOES THIS MEAN I’M YOUR DATE?’

“Platonic friendly outing with my best friend in a date like atmosphere.” -I..I what

What.

‘Okay, that is the worse cover up ever.’

Did you seriously just ask, “Cover up for what.”

‘Just admit you want to go on a date with me’ eyebrow wiggle too. I'm hilarious. 

..

Wait are you blusHING. IT WAS A JOKE.

WAIT NO I CAN'T HANDLE THE MAYBE REPERCUSSIONS OF THIS. 

Let's play: Stare out the window as we both ignore what just happened.

…

‘ANYWAYS. DO YOU LIKE DOGS?’ Wait she likes Naga WHAT IS WITH ME AND STUPID QUESTIONS.

Aw I love dogs too.

WAIT. NO. FIGHT ME. CATS ARE NOT ON THE SAME LEVEL AS DOGS.

“Cats and dogs are equally amazing, Korra” no.

LA LA LA. NOT PAYING ATTENTION.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

‘Admit dogs are better.’ 

“No” my ass. ADMIT IT ASAMI.

‘I can't be your date if you don't admit it!’

‘I MEAN PLATONIC DATE.’

“Do you want to just make it a real date?” -You little-er you person just-you just said you-

‘Yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Also let me know whatcha think.


	11. Bets outcome part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(:" mood

This is not what.. I….. was….. expecting….

Do all politicians have such fake smiles? Or..

..none of them can sign….. 

NOD POLITELY LIKE I UNDERSTAND. YES, JANET, I COMPLETELY AGREE…

psst Asami ‘is she speaking English…’

Asami snorted! I AM PROUD. FIGHT ME JANET. Or don't, fighting you would put me jail. Probably.

OH OKAY BYE JANET I GUESS ASAMI AND I ARE GOING OVER HERE NOW.

….

Oh, he looks important. ‘Asami is he important? Wait stupid question, of course he is… Is he.. more important then.. the.. um…… lesser important… people….’

yep…can I think: called it. Or have I overused that already?

This Varrick is very.. particular.. are you sure he’s-HI THERE ASAMI. WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CLOSENESS. LINKING ARMS IS VERY UM, um, help.

“I didn't realize you were bringing a date, Miss Sato.” Yeah well Varrick, NEITHER DID I. AND I'M THE DATE. AHHH THAT’S THE FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT. 

….

‘Hey Asami isn't that your dad?’ 

Yeah! I totally guessed that. #Achievement. 

Wait. No. He's coMING OVER HERE. ‘Whatdoido.’

“Just act like yourself.” -And so she dubs herself the worst advice giver. Like seriously, Mako bad. 

….

WELL THAT WASN’T SO BAD.

‘He seems friendly.’ In a passive aggressive way. Geez what the heck did Mako do to this man. 

…

Oh yes. ‘Finally the best part of this party.’ -wait for it.. gotta make suspense, shut up you love it- ‘FOOD!!’

I DON’T KNOW WHAT ANY OF THIS IS. BUT IMMA EAT IT. 

“You eat that with -insert fancy utensil name here-.” - Asami’s TOTALLY NOT SEDUCTIVE whispering, as we sit at a small table with weird Varrick, random person that's eerily similar to Janet (I'll call you not Janet), and passive aggressive father. 

Mmmm. Isn't this food great though?

...

I think I know this other dudes back from somew-THAT IS TENZIN. I FORGOT TENZIN WAS IN POLITICS. OH SPIRITS. 

TENZIN IS TWENTY FEET AWAY FROM ME, EATING WITH HIS WIFEY AT ANOTHER TABLE.

WAIT WHO’S WATCHING THE KIDS? ISN’T THAT MY JOB?? OH I FORGOT ABOUT MY JOB.

...I bet Bolin stole my job.. 

Where's my phone. Ah I don't care. My missed messages are probably just angry Tenzin blubbering and Bolin’s “r u alive.”

…..let's *internal sobbing* play a game.. called… hide from Tenzin……...

‘Oh I'm fine Asami! Just you know, dying inside.’

…..

OKAY ASAMI I LOVE YOU! - “I bet we can get through the whole night without Tenzin noticing you. One hundred bucks says we make it.” I NEED THAT MONEY. LET'S DO THIS. 

…

This is actually fun.

-positioning you next to me like this so he can't see me-

-hide behind this thing part 1-

-leaving a group and rushing to someone we suddenly *need* to talk to when Tenzil is coming near-

-hide behind this thing part 2-

-time to go to the bathroom #74 because it's our only escape-

-Asami dropped her purse OH NO I must take a hour to pick it up.. oh he's looking away? Good-

-DANCING SHENANIGANS- (he’ll never know who's dancing with Asami because THEY’RE just right out of his view.. bummer)

‘Yes!’ Ahahaha! ‘Only ten minutes before people start leaving, we got this raven princess.’

….

……...I spoke too soon..

WHY IS HE SEARCHING FOR ASAMI? I MEAN I KNOW SHE’S AMAZING IN EVERY WAY AND ALL BUT COULD YOU NOT? 

‘IguessIcouldjustgooverherewhilehetalkstoyouAsami.’

“Nope! Better idea.” Um Asami the eye wiggle is my thinGGG-STOP PULLING ME.

Oh look a balcony!

Oh look it's night!

Oh look moonlight..

Oh dear… back to ignoring Asami’s dress…

‘HEY IT SO COLD OUT HERE RIGHT? WEIRD HAHA.’

“You're from the South Pole Korra.” No, no logic.

….

‘So.. how long are we going to stand out here?’

‘WHAT NO IT’S UM.. IT’S FUN. JUST ER, COLD?’ CAN I USE THAT EXCUSE AGAIN? SHE ALREADY HIT IT DOWN ONCE. I’M A IDIOT.

“Five more minutes.” Ahahahahaha. Sure. Five more minutes of pretending to be fascinated with the sky and not you.

….

‘Oh, no Asami, I did not know that.’

‘I.. didn't know that either…’

‘….why so many facts about the moon….’

..

One more minute.

…

‘I think we’re safe.’

..sneaky sneaky…

ONLY PERSON HERE IS THE WAITERS CLEANING!

WE MADE IT! 

“Thanks Korra.” Oh, way to steal my line. ‘Why are you thanking me??’

“Because this is probably the most fun I've had at one of these in, well, forever.” -you somehow say that with a straight face.

‘Well you know what? It's the most fun I've ever had at one of these too. And NOT just because it's the only one I've gone too.’

Can I feel the emotion “:)” because I am.

…

‘I feel like I should be driving us home.’

“Why not?” Asami thank you for existing.

‘BY THE WAY, IF I CRASH IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I DIDN'T DRINK ANY WINE, UNLIKE SOMEONE.’

“It's expected of me, and I didn't drink a lot.” Mmhm.

…

*rolls down the window as casually as I can*

‘I need wind.’

…

Annnd there’s my house. 

WELL THIS HAS CERTAINLY BEEN A EXPERIENCE.

Kinda sad it's over. But mostly happy I'm not being yelled at by Tenzin.. presently.

‘I'll see you soon?’ Asami looks pretty worn out. Most people would if they had to talk to that many people though.

“Yeah. But there's one last thing I want to do.” I feel very suspicious all of a sudden..

You want me to what. “Close your eyes” IS VERY SUSPICIOUS. 

LAST TIME I FOLLOWED THOSE INSTRUCTIONS A KID STOLE MY WALLET.

..I can't say no can I… 

CLOSING EYES.

“Okay good, you can't move for one minute after I say go.” Ehhhhhh. 

Asami! What are you-OKAY IM CLOSING MY EYES AGAIN. DAMN WOMAN. YOUR GLARE IS SCARY.

‘Are you going to like draw something on my face?’ I think Meelo and Ikki may have given me trust issues.

“Close, but not quite” WHAT.

OKAY WAIT BACK U-……..p……

-Korra.exe has stopped working-

….

*car engine starting*

*car leaving*

I

What

shedidnotjustdothat

DIDSHEREALLYJUSTFUCKINGDOTHAT

OH MY STRAWBERRY COVERED CUPCAKE PILE OF DIMWIT MUGGLE BORN LEGLESS HORSES SHE DID.

OH AND OF COURSE IT STARTS RAINING.

DID YOU TIME THAT?

ASAMI. I BET YOU FUCKING DID. KISS. RUN. RAIN.

IS THIS A MOVIE?

I WILL CHASE YOUR CAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later while Korra is probably still freaking out
> 
> (11:32 P.M) From: Pema  
>  Congrats on fooling Tenzin. Nice suit btw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhh hi

‘Ah yes. Totally. I was like dying. Two hundred percent past feverish. I couldn't even move. Yeah. That's why I didn't respond to the texts! I couldn't leave my bed..’

…

‘Annnd my phone was in the other room….’

‘So very far away.’

‘I missed the children the whole time!!’

PEMA STOP WITH THE SMIRK.

Oh spirits help me.

‘OH YEAH. WEIRD. THE FEVER WAS GONE THE NEXT DAY. I KNOW, I’M CONFUSED TOO.’

‘I’M FINE NOW.’

HAHA. HA. ‘SO FUNNY TENZIN. YOU'RE HILARIOUS. I WOULD NEVER DO something.. like…… that..’

“Exspect not.” YEP. I’M NODDING. I AGREE. 

‘BYE TENZIN. HAVE FUN AT WORK!!’

..oh great now pema wants a private talk…

‘Hey! As much as I woooould love to chat.. I have to go watch the kids and all…’ see look I'm even doing the awkward over the shoulder thumb point!!

OH GEEZ SHE HAS MY ARM. MAYDAY. SOS!!

HEY DO YOU SEE THAT? YEAH THAT HUGE HOLE?.. ALL MY CONFIDENCE JUST DRAINED DOWN IT. 

WhatDoYouWantToTalkAboutFace™

………

‘….i did have fun..’

..

‘….thanks.’

….

‘SO. Not mad?’

OH THANK THE SPIRITS.

‘..Not telling Tenzin?’

“Why should I?” PEMA YOU ARE AWESOM- ”As long as you don't do it again.” PEMA YOU ARE MOSTLY AWESOME. 

‘I promise!’ I really should not promise to things I'm unsure I'll be able to do…

ANYWAYS BYE PEMA. HELLOOOO CHILDREN.

…

...soooooooo many questions

‘What? No Meelo. I wasn't saving any princesses..’ uh, okay I may have been with a princess.. a raven princess… but I don't think I saved her??

‘THE HESITATION DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE A SECOND LIFE!!’ 

*cries* these questions *hic* are so weird…

“Korra, did you know-” NO. I 100% SURE I DO NOT KNOW HALF THE THINGS YOU DO, YOU DEMON CHILDREN. 

….

………..’let's play hide and seek’…

‘Jinora’s it.’

hahAHaHA YOU SHALL NEVER FIND ME ATOP THIS TREE-’oh hi Meelo’.. YOU SHALL NEVER FIND *US* ATOP THIS TREE!!!

...okay maybe you shall.. a little faster… JINORA HELP

“Heeeey Korra~” -he says.. and that's it.. just that.. over and over…..

JINORA UP HERE! LOOK UP!! 

*COUGH COUGH* OH NO I LET OUR PRESENCE KNOWN, WHAT SHALL I EVER DO???

finally.

‘Wait you haven't found Ikki yet?’

‘Seriously?’

‘She's terrible at hiding, Jinora. She TRIED to HIDE behind a FLOWER ONCE!’

….

*a few panicked minutes of searching later*

‘Okay, let's just start shouting now.’

…

Okay sooo I see my problem.

‘Rephrase, you two just start shouting now.’

Ugh, I feel useless… maybe if I just… like.. make noise..

*loud clapping*

“Thanks for the moral support Korra!!” -THAT’S NOT WHAT ITS FOR MEELO!

*another few minutes later*

“FOUUUUUUNDDD HER!” Okay, first of all, Meelo, ow, that's right into my ear. Second of all.. where?? Third why are standing on top of a chair to holler into my ear and where did you get it.. it's literally not part of your parents set.. I've never seen this chair before, and this is basically my second home. AND I SHOULD PROBABLY BE ACTUALLY ASKING HIM THESE QUESTIONS INSTEAD OF JUST THINKING THEM LOUDLY WHILE GLARING AT HIM.

*sigh*

‘Where's Ikki?’

“In dads room.”

‘Why?’

“I don't know.”

‘Wait aren't you guys not allowed in there?’

“Yep” *with popped ‘p’ sound*

Um, ‘then why did she go in there?’

“Because it's your job to keep us out.”

FUCK. HE'S RIGHT.

..IIIIIKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh sorry it's short  
> ahhhhhhhhhhhh sorry for the wait  
> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry the worlds ending  
> ahh-wait what


	13. twelvish plus uno

Why is nothing good playing..

..

I'm literally just going to go through every channel then.

Channel 1.. nothing

Channel.. 2.. nothing

Channel……………. 3…………. nothing 

…

CHANNEL 9999 NOTHING

I NEED A LIFE

…….

AH MY PHONE VIBRATED 

Let's play: Guess who it is now!!

I bet it's Tenzin.. or Mako.. probably Boli-IIIITTS NOT, ITS ASAMI.

wait what..

She just texted me a bunch of random letters…..

WHAT DO I DO?????

thelasttimewetalkedshekissedme.  
idontknowhowtorespondtothis.

AH! ANOTHER MESSAGE!

[kkkkkkoooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa] uhm.

[I need to borrow Naga.] UHM.

[I can see the ‘R’ for read, Korra.] UUUUHMMMM.

…

{Why?} YEAH THAT'S A GOOD RESPONSE. YES. VERY GOOD. MUCH GOOD.

..

[I may have accidentally signed myself up for a dog show, but I don't have a dog. And Naga is well trained.. so..]

oh.

..wait a second 

{HOW DO YOU DO THAT ACCUDNETPY} AH I MISSPELLED. AHHHHHHHH. {Accidentally*} SHIT IT’S NOT CAPITALIZED!!!!! IT NEEDS TO BE CAPITALIZED!!!!!! {ACCIDENTALLY**}

whew, good save.

[Long story.. The show is tonight at six, though. Do you mind if I come over now?]

*Korra looks at clock*

…

{It's noon..}

[We can make cookies.]

{ILL BE WAITING}

[:)] er.. do I like, send her a smiley face back? Is that weird? It's probably weir-SHIT. NEVERMIND THAT! MY HOUSE IS A MESS!!! 

AHHHHHHHAGGSGSUWHSJWJWJAO

*twenty three minutes and twelve seconds later of panicked cleaning consisting of shoving things under other things, into closets and cabinets*

RINGA DINGA DING ITS THE DOORBELL.

*clumsy running to door* 

*stopping and fixing hair in mirror hanging off wall*

*continued clumsy running to door* 

‘Hi.’ OH I NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR FIRST.

*attempted door opening and failure because locks*

*hair fixing again*

*unlocking door and finally opening it*

…

…’hiiiiiiiiiii there.’

“Hey Korra.” ‘heeeey there’ 

AH SELF STOP BEING WEIRD.

…

Ooooooooohhhhhhh!!! What's in the bag!..cookie stuff??

uh..what the shitzle ‘sami?

‘I don't mean to alarm you…’

‘But…’

‘This is not.. what…. is… in……..cookies…’

‘..WHY IS THERE KALE…’

PLEASE TELL ME KALE COOKIES ARE NOT A THING? OH NO, NEW NIGHTMARE MATERIAL. GREAT. 

SURPRISE SALAD? MORE LIKE SURPRISE DISAPPOINTMENT.

‘Asami!!!!!! No!!!!!’

‘I DEMAND COOKIES. YOU PROMISED COOKIES.’

‘Nope. Nope. Nope! Diets are lies.’

‘We. Are. Going. To. Get. Cookies.’

‘From? Haha. No. I'm not gonna tell you.’

‘I know someone who is a amazing baker. AND will bake us a bunch cookies for free, all I need to do is-’

‘GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE.’

‘NO! DONT! YOU’RE ENDANGERING IT!’

‘ASAMI THAT’S MY LIFE! YOU’RE THREATENING MY LIFE.’

“You're being overdramatic.” UM, ‘NO I AM NOT. I NEED THAT TO ER.. TEXT? YOU?? YEAH! ASAMI IF YOU BREAK THAT YOU CAN’T TEXT ME ANYMORE!!’

“I can email you over compu-” HA DISTRACTED, GRABBY GRABBY. COME BACK TO ME LIFE-Y.

YES!!! PHONE! AND NOW WE RUN.

It is weird that I'm surprisingly good at texting while running? I do get a lot of practice.. from Naga to Meelo..

Text back! Text back! I'm running out of space to run in! My house is too small! Asami is too good at cutting me off! Why the heck does she have my house better mapped then me? 

AHA! MAKO HAS AGREED. 

...now we just have to get there…

AH!

I've been successfully tackled.

By the wrong person.. or animal I guess.

NAGA GET OFF YOU’RE HEAVY.

AHH!

We've both been successfully tackled now. 

‘BOTH OF YOU UP!!’

UPPITY UP UP YA’ BASTARDS. 

FINE. 

I guess we’ll just just stay here.. on the ground…. instead of eating cookies.

*pouts*

“Okay, fine, Korra, let's go then.” AHA IT WORKED!!

*ten minute car ride to Mako’s* 

*calmy barging into the apartment* ‘MAKO WHERE ARE THE COOKIES.’

“Uh.” he says while standing awkwardly with a large plastic spoon in his right hand and wearing a apron. “Cooking.”

‘COOK THE COOKIES FASTER!!’ 

“I CAN’T!” 

*hours later at Mako’s*

*Bolin and Opal are here for some reason and sitting together in a love seat, while Mako is taking up the whole couch and Korra and Asami sit next to each other on the floor. A movie is playing and everyone is eating slightly burned cookies that Korra tried to make after they finished Mako’s “God Cookies”.*

…

*Korra checks time*

‘ASMAI WE’RE LATE!’

“Wha-OH!” 

-they don't make the show-


	14. fouryo plus ten

Pace. Pace. Pace.

..

Pace.. Pace….. Pace……….

OKAY!

I 

CAN

DO

THIS!!

NO MORE PACING!

NO MORE THINKING!

NO MOre getting weirdly stared at by Naga..

DEEP BREATHS.

…

Shit.

ICantDoThis

No, I can.

But.. what if…..she...ugh..

JUST TEXT HER KORRA!

..You don't even have to say it first.. yeah

Just text hey.. or is that too casual? Hi, maybe? No, no, no that's too stiff. Yo..? What's up? How's it hanging? AHOY THERE????? ahhhhgh.

Naga help.

Naga no, barking is not helping. 

..wait maybe you’re answering and I just don't understand…..er…HOLD ON NAGA!!

*five minutes later*

OKAY. Naga.. there's three treats on the ground… go to this one for hi… this one over here for hey…. and that one for what's up…….

...naga..move..

UG-OOOH YOUR MOVING!!

GOOD, GOOD. THANK YOU LADY PUPALOT!

..

{What's up?} OH SPIRITS I REGRET THIS ALREAD-damn that was a fast reply.

[I'm just working on a car, you?] oh..no.. bad brain.. please stop sending me images..of what...she looks……...like…...ANYWAYS WHAT AM I DOING?

so seeing how I can't tell her that I'm just freaking out over what to text her I guess I'll just.. lie?

{Working out, like usual..} THERE. That's believable right???

[Oh, fun.] …

……...why is this awkward… it's literally just texts….

IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN READ EMOTION. 

JUST SAY IT KORRA!

BRAVE FACE!.. ish.. well… okay…. ugh

I'm just gonna do it.

{Do you want to go out with me?} 

WHEW

I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!

Oh wait what if she gets the wrong message from it??

UH. OKAY! I GOT THIS!! {In a unfriendly sort of way} WAIT SHIT!!! {NOT UNFRIENDLY!! I MEAN LIKE IN A NON PLATONIC WAY!} oh my spirits self {A DATE! DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE?} uh {again..?} 

Dot dot dot… oop it's gone.. oh it's back… and gone again… how many times is she gonna start over…….also helLO THERE ANXIETY CENTRAL!! 

…

[Yes! I need to get cleaned up first. Where are we going?] . . . 

I  
D.I.D  
N.O.T  
P.L.A.N  
T.H.I.S  
F.A.R  
A.H.E.A.D

SHITSHITSHIT! WHERE WOULD ASAMI LIKE TO GO? Well, like probably one of those expensive restaurants on Main Street...I DONT HAVE THE MONEY FOR ANY OF THOSE PLACES! AH IM MAKING HER WAIT!

{It’s a surprise!}

[Well, I'm officially excited. Are you picking me up?]

Uhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm {Yes. In two hours.}

[I'll be ready]

.

.

.

I've just fucked myself over haven't I.

..

WELL I GUESS I'LL GET READY TOO. 

..

Um, Naga you can't come into the shower with me. 

Naga!!! Stooooooppp pushing your way in! Seriousl-STOP THE HOWLING!! Fine!! 

Come in, come in, you mangy mutt. 

..SORRY THAT WAS RUDE!

I'M JUST PANICKING HERE A LOT! You know I love you Naga!!!

..

Scrub scrub scrubby dubby dub hun. THIS IS HARD.

What even is this? Why is it in your fur? When did this happen??? 

..

AWW YOU’RE SO CUTE ALL DRENCHED LIKE THAT!

Look at your lil face!! ..well little in my imagination..

Ow! Ow! OW! Naga nails!! Naga!!!!! Bare skin + Jumping up at me = PAIN!! 

….

DONE. LOOK AT US! ALL CLEAN!! 

….this reminds me when we went to Tenzin's wedding.. you remember that Naga?

You were all dressed up! You had a bow and everything! I had to brush your hair down like a hundred times that day thoug-WAIT A SECOND I STILL HAVE THAT BOW! 

IDEA!!!!!!!

HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE LEFT?

OH SPIRITS! ONLY A HOUR!!! 

NAGA LET'S DO THIS!!!

*frantic running around house searching for bow*

WHERE OH WHERE ARE YOU MISTER BOW??

..Naga do you know where it is?

…..

FOUND IT. And like a million other things. Ooooooh I was looking for this shirt. 

FUCK! MY TABLE’S A MESS! 

EEEEEEHHHHH WHY IS IT STICKY??

HOW MUCH TIME NOW? Oh, okay.. forty mins left.. it takes like twenty minutes to get to her house… fifteen if I break a few laws..

and I need to pick up food

AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO COOK

I ONLY HAVE TWENTY FIVE MINUTES TO FINISH!

*cries* 

*stops crying* 

I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!!

*five more minutes of attempted cleaning*

*another five minutes getting Naga into the bow*

OKAY LET'S GO GET FOOD AND ASAMI.

…..wait what food am I buying..

WAIT WHAT IF WE GO TO THE MOVIES? WE CAN GET FOOD THERE!! IT COMES WITH!!.. well after you buy it… can I bring Naga with?.. 

NAGA! QUICK! PRETEND TO BE A SERVICE DOG!

..welp.. I think she's asleep 

GREAT JOB NAGA! 10/10 SERVICE DOGGING!!

but if we go to the movies I put Naga in a bow and cleaned for no reason..what if we come here after movies? And do whaaaaaaat??? Watch another movie??????

..

We could play games…?

OH WHATEVER I'LL FIGURE IT OUT LATER! 

BYE NAGA! I’LL BE BACK! *in terminator voice*


End file.
